Bushido: Meiyo to Fumeiyo
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: For Young Daimyo, Ritsu. Honor and the way of the sword and warrior mean alot to her. but when her family is murdered, she thirsts for vengeance, but her family wasn't the only one on a certain power hungry shoguns list. AU, M Rated, Ninjas, Samurais, bloody situations, aswell as adult situations (Futa also, you have been warned!) Also a handful of OCs.[11]
1. Chapter 1 Prologue!

This idea has been on my mind for a while, so I decided to make something of it.

I know, I know, I haven't updated my other fics and all but I couldn't let this one go, it's a bit different from my usual fics. But hey, different is good right, so I'll leave a prologue of this story and we'll see where I can get us all at.

* * *

I apologize for all the mistakes I might make.

* * *

Also, these aren't history facts or anything, I made all this up, I also don't own K-on.

* * *

 _In a time where Honor meant everything, Families passed traditions down and Certain Codes were made not to be broken._

 _Samurai, Ninja and other forces, Day in and Day out, trained to become the successor's of their families._

 _Warring States caused separations, hate and anger._

 _The Shogunate lost control of many Daimyos._

 _Dishonor meant disgrace to One's family._

* * *

"Matte! Tainaka-Sama!"

"No! Those Animals took everything from me!"

"If You are to be killed, what of our people!, you must think clearly, Tainaka-Sama!"

"You are to be the next Daimyo! We need you!"

The young warrior Dressed in samurai attire stopped the horse and turned back to those following.

"Grrrrr", The young Samurai got off the horse and watched as the ones she followed got away and out of sight.

"Tainaka-sama, You-"

"-You are not fit or ready for vengeance" a man clad in dark loose clothing, clearly a Ninja.

Everyone quickly pulled out their katanas and got ready to protect their newly appointed lord.

"Tainaka-Sama, get away from here!"

Tainaka stood her ground, and pulled her Katana out of it's sheath, "Are you the one that killed my parents?!", The Young daimyo roared in anger toward the Ninja.

"Now Now, Young Lord, if I'd been the one to have sliced your parents up, I wouldn't still be here." The Ninja spoke in a disrespective tone.

"What do you want, worm?", a guard question, all still having their guards up around this mysterious Ninja.

"I've come with news and a message from your neighboring Daimyo.", The ninja walked over to a guard and handed a scroll over, "The Daimyo must see to it, that this mess gets fixed"

"What is your name?", The Daimyo asked.

The ninja chuckled lightly, "A ninja must'n give their identity away, but seeing as what's been happening, i'll tell you, and show you"

The Tall Ninja removed his mask and reveled himself, "My name is Asaske, Asaske Onodere"

All were surprised and put the katanas and weapons away.

"You're insane"

"Why?", The ninja answered the astounded man.

"It's just that-"

"Enough, Let us all go our separate ways now, my mother and father...must be put to rest..."

"Uh, Y-Yes Daimyo-sama"

* * *

"Kotobuki-sama, the message was received by...The young Tainaka"

"What? What is the me-"

"Her family...was Murdered" a Samurai panted out.

"Oh God!, How and when!", A Tall dark haired man stood from the place in which he sat in.

"Today, Asaske followed The Tainaka and the guards."

The man walked over to the big window and frowned, "Leave me"

The servant bowed and left the room.

"Kisuke, Oh you fool", The man closed his eyes, "Ayumi...Satoshi", Kotobuki opened his Blue eyes, "I'll see to it that Your murderers our caught and prosecuted"

"(Knock)"

"Father? What's going on? What happened to the Tainakas?", a young female with Blue eyes and blonde hair walked into the room.

"Tsumugi, Your father wishes to not be-"

"It's okay, Alice, I wish to be with my daughter."

"Oh, As you wish, Kotobuki-sama", The maid bowed and left the room.

"Father? Please tell me? Rikkun, Is Rikkun alright!?"

The Man hugged his daughter, "Yes Yes, Rikkun is alive and well...But..."

"But, What about Sato-Kun?"

The Man Looked his daughter in her eyes.

"The world is cruel, Tsumugi. I cannot shield you from it's harsh realities any longer"

"F-Father?"

"Rikkun...Is the only survivor"

The young Princess gasped and fell to her knees. "Why! Who's doing these killings!?"

"These things are bound to happen to every Daimyo or anyone with power"

"It's not fair"

The Kotobuki man kneeled infront of his daughter, "Soon you will become my successor, You will come face to face with pain and tragedy"

"Father, It's just-"

"It'll all be alright, we'll warn our neighbors of assassins-"

"It's too late, Rikkun's family has already paid the price.", Tears running down Tsumugi's rosy cheeks.

"But it's not too late to warn other families"

* * *

"Kisame! The Tainakas have been slain!?"

A gasp escaped a woman, "What? No? This can't be"

"Mito, we must prepare just incase we're next"

"Tomio?-"

"That Tainaka Girl was the only survivor, the others...Kisuke, Aymui and Satoshi, were Killed."

"Oh My, Rikkun"

"My Lord, Another family was slaughtered before the Tainakas!"

Tomio and his wife looked baffled, "What, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Sir, a message was sent two days ago, I discovered it on the way to Kyoto, I came as fast as I could to deliver this"

Tomio snatched the scroll from the Samurai's hands.

"This...This was a warning, we were to have received this two days ago, where did you find this!"

"It was..." The Samurai looked away, "I...On my way to Kyoto, I smelled rotting flesh, I followed and stumbled upon a disturbing site..."

"Someone intercepted the warning", Another voice joined.

Tomio looked at his wife, "The...The Kurosaki's tried to warn us..."

"They...They're all dead"

"But, who would want to kill all the Daimyos?", Aoi questioned.

"Those Shogun Pigs! Who else!", Tomio, growled as he clenched his jaw.

"Damn it!" A Samurai growled.

"Then, what does this mean for us all?", A guard questioned.

Tomio looked away from his wife, "We must prepare ourselves for a fight, just incase my family is next"

"Lord Tomio, what of the New Daimyo?"

"Asami, Nami, I want the two of you to head on over to the Tainaka's land and see how the new Daimyo is holding up...It's important The Tainaka stays alive"

"You want us to baby sit?", The woman with Steel gray eyes and short black hair scoffed.

"Nami-"

Asami pushed Nami away, "Don't worry, Tainaka will be safe in our hands"

Tomio's eyebrow went up, "Best be sure, Tainaka is important...My daughter wouldn't bare it if anything fatal were to happen to the young New Daimyo"

Aoi frowned lightly, 'Families being slain and slaughtered' Aoi shivered.

"Don't worry Aoi, I'll keep You and Mio Safe", Tomio vowed

 _'Us Daimyos must now come together, we must do something for the sake of our people, country and families.'_

* * *

"Hirasawa-Sama, the Nakano's would like to speak with our Dojo master as well as you."

"Hmmmm, why?"

"They wish to train their soldiers, word of Sasaka-sama has spread far"

"Oh? well, what is-"

"They are offering land"

The Hirasawa Daimyo looked amused.

"Land?, Hmmm We've got enough of that-"

"-And a daughter..."

The Man quickly stood up, "Woah, hold on there, Marriage?"

"Yes"

"Wouldn't that mean, they'd bow to us, their clan would become one with ours?"

"Where are you getting at Lord Shiro?"

Shiro let out a laugh, "Wow...All I've got are two daughters."

"I've tried to tell them that, but they still offered and it also seems, some form of a rebellion has risen"

"Rebellion?...Hmmm"

"Shiro?"

Said man turned,"Hmmm?"

"Yui is your eldest is she not?"

"S-Sasaki?"

"Yui can come off as a male heir, Shiro"

Shiro looked stunned, "What?"

"Shiro, more land means more power. You'd be a fool to turn down this offer"

"You cant be serious, Sasaki. They're-"

"-Both Women, I know, but this offer is a good one, sooner or later, they'll both coupe and The Nakano will submit to Yui"

Shiro rubbed his chin. "I know...But, a rebellion has risen over there-"

"We'll quickly take control, Shiro. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'll have to speak with Yui first..."

 _"Very well"_

* * *

Whale, here's the prologue hope y'all like it so far.

Poor Ritsu.

Looks like something, or someone, is trying to get rid of the Daimyos. Stick around to find out.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Sayonara, Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Struggle

Chapter 1

* * *

I apologize for any types of mistakes i might make

* * *

 _Ritsu Tainaka became the youngest Daimyo in Japan._

 _Her being the sole survivor of her families slaughter, she took over at the age of 14._

 _Having no other choice but to move forward._

* * *

 ** _Nearly three years have passed, The Tainaka Daimyo has matured and became a shadow of her former self._**

 ** _She had changed, from happy and cheerful, to Angry and hell bent on restoring her honor_**

 ** _...Her families honor..._**

* * *

"D-Daimyo-sama!"

"Asami! Retreat!"

" **(Klanck!) (Klanck!)** "

The sound of metal kunai's coming into contact, Katanas and other weapons being used, were heard,

"Nami! C'mon!"

Samurais taking whatever's left of the enemy side out.

"Rikkun!"

"Kisame! Asami, Nami, Take Yui and her wife away from here!"

Nami groaned, "Asami, let's go quick, im bleeding out here"

Asami nodded and helped her sister and escorted The Daimyo's daughter and her wife away.

"Daimyo-sama, you must get out of here aswell, we can not risk your life", a Ninja exclaimed

"Tsk, I run from no battle, Fool, this is my land and home, i stand with honor and i shall stand my ground!", Tainaka Daimyo raised her blood dripping Katana and charged for an unsuspecting Samurai and decapitated him in an instant.

"No mercy shall be given Men!", The Daimyo bent down and took hold of the Samurai's head and held it up.

"HAAAI!", Many soldiers screamed out with Honor.

* * *

"Mio-Sama!"

"That fool, does she have a death wish!?"

"Mio, Ritsu isn't a child anymore. She is a daimyo, she is the ruler of one of the most strongest empires", Tomio told his daughter.

"She has also done very well in conquering many other lands, she has risen in power. she knows what she is doing, Princess", a middle aged man said.

Mio looked at the man, "She's a Daimyo, shouldn't her men be doing the fighting?"

"She is a proud Daimyo, Akiyama-hime. ever since her family was tragically murdered, she has changed for the better."

"For the better!?", Mio stepped up and walked over to a large balcony. "She's changed for the worse, she isn't like before, she's...She's cold"

Mio closed her eyes, imagining the old Ritsu.

"She was a foolish child back then, Mio", Tomio's voice brought Mio back to earth. "She was babied and she was careless. Im not saying that her families deaths were for the best, but...If it hadn't been that way, The Tainaka family name wouldn't have grown to where it's at now"

Mio was silent, she scoffed, "Family name?"

"Yes, Princess, name comes with honor, and with out that, you are nothing but a comon", the middle aged man spoke up again.

The princess looked out the balcony and onto the land inhabited by her people, "Honor"

Tomio crossed his arms. "One day, you shall bare our families honor, you will marry and have children of your own, you and your mate will carry our honor aswell as your mate's family's Honor"

 _"Right"_

 _'Ritsu'_

* * *

"Hirasawa-sama, where are we going?", Asami asked as she supported her younger sister, Nami.

"There's a tunnel, it'll cut to a cottage nearby", Yui removed her helmet from her head and handed it to her wife.

"Nani? Yui, what are you planning", asked a concerned wife.

"You'll know when we get there", Yui said as she kept her guard up.

The four women walked quickly through the tunnel and to the cottage that seemed abandoned.

"What know, cheif", Nami groaned out in sarcasm

"Nami, shhh", Asami hushed her sister.

"you'll stay here"

Asami's eyes opened wide, "What!? where are you going?"

Princess Hirasawa gasped, "Yui?!"

"I can't leave Ritsu back there on her own", Yui said, "She is my dearest and closest conrad, she'd never leave me behind if things went bad. i must go back"

"Baka Daimyo-sama!" Asami yelled out, Nami's eyes widened, "We're supposed to protect you, you can't leave"

Yui smiled, "I'am going to leave, you two will stay and take my wife to the Akiyamas, you must warn them of what's happening"

the too Ninja sisters nodded knowing they had no choice, "Fine, you best stay alive though"

"Yui?!"

"Azusa, my love, i'll come back okay, do not fret."

Azusa nodded, "Fine, but you better come back!"

and with that, they gave each other a kiss goodbye and separated.

* * *

"Ritsu! Duck!"

The young daimyo did as she was told and ducked.

"ARGHH!", the scream of a man that took a kunai to the heart.

"M-Mito!?, What on earth?"

The Akiyama Daimyo's wife just assisted Ritsu.

"Tomio trained me"

Ritsu looked at the bloodied man, "Not bad, woman"

Mito winked, "I'am the wife of a Daimyo, i must learn self deffense"

The daimyo smirked, "Akiyama, i think you should flee now, your life is in danger here. Mio would be sadden if anything were to happen to you"

Mito smiled, "You always worry about my daughter, that's nice of you Rikkun"

Ritsu blushed faintly, "Uh, Mito-san, seriously. I can't have you die, Akiyama-san wouldn't be pleased with me"

Mito winked at the younger girl, "I'll take my leave then, but just know, You better come back alive"

"Don't worry, I've trained long enough"

"Ritsu!"

Ritsu and Mito both turned and saw Yui.

"Y-Yui, I thought I told you to go with Asami and the other two"

"I know, I know, but I couldn't just leave you", Yui quickly took her steel katana out it's sheath.

"Ah, very well, Yui"

"Mito-san, it's best you take your leave now, and head towards the under passage and get to Tomio-san, you must warn your family so they could arm themselves"

Mito nodded, "I will, take care, the both of you must come out of this place alive"

Yui and Ritsu nodded, "Hai!"

* * *

"Tomio-sama!"

Tomio was restless, pacing back and forth over his wife's sudden disappearance, thus not noticing he was being called.

"Where? Where could that woman have gone to?"

"Tomio-sama!?"

"Huh? Oh, what's wrong, have you located my wife?"

"No, but...The two warriors you sent to the Tainaka are here along with a Hirasawa!"

Tomio gaped, "What, here?, what's going on?"

with out warning Asami and her sister came in, "Daimyo-sama! we must arm up now!"

Tomio caught off guard, was startled, "Why?"

"The Tainaka and Hirasawa forces are locked with enemy forces!", Asami exclaimed

Tomio quickly grew worried.

'Mio', Tomio first thought of his daughter, "My daughter, Asami, I see Nami isn't in good condition, i'll put you incharge of Mio, the two of you also bring Hirasawa along, they're tunnels under us, slip into one and hide"

"Sir!-"

"My wife is missing, I don't know where she is and where ever she is, I don't know if she's okay or not, I don't want to lose my only daughter if things get really bad"

The female Samurai understood, "I understand, c'mon, Azusa!"

Azusa nodded, fear clearly visible in her eyes.

"let's hope the Tainaka and Hirasawa forces can stop them", Tomio rubbed his chin. "But if anything, Asasaki, Prepare the men!"

"Hai!"

* * *

 _War is breaking out all over, almost all the Daimyos have had to put up a fight against an unknown enemy._

 _The Daimyos are working together to prevent anymore family assasinations._

 _Clans even going as far as marriage to combine their forces._

* * *

"Ritsu, You Baka...Please come back to me alive", a certain raven haired princess prayed.

 _'That Baka, she may be a Daimyo, but that doesn't mean she's invincible, she's bound to get gravely injured'_

Mio brought her hand to her heart and closed her eyes, 'She's one of the greatest swords-men in japan, she better come back to me-'

"Akiyama-Hime!"

Mio broke out of her thoughts, "Y-Yes?"

"Come, we must get you into hiding, Quickly!", Asami yelled out in desperation.

Mio quickly turned around to look at the female talking to her.

Mio gasped at the sight, Nami groaned and coughed out a bit of blood.

"N-Nami-san!", Mio rushed to the two women and helped support Nami.

"What happened!", Mio became nervous

"Tainaka and Hirasawa forces are struggling against the enemy", Azusa answered from the backround.

"A-Azusa-chan?!"

"Hello, Mio-chan"

"C'mon, we gotta go, your father told us to go into hiding just incase the enemy broke through the special forces"

Mio nodded and the four women quickly made their way into the tunnels

* * *

The young Akiyama couldn't stop thinking about the Young Tainaka Daimyo.

All Mio would think about, was Ritsu, she was worried, and also finding out her mother was missing, wasn't helping, she was afraid.

"What about the Kotobukis?", Mio asked

"They haven't joined in at all, I heard they're waiting for something"

Mio's eyebrow went up, "Waiting for what?"

Asami put Nami down into a laying position and began to explain a few things to the Akiyama girl.

Azusa listened in as well.

"After Hirasawa, It's Tainaka, then It's Us, Then The Kotobuki's and so on, I think they're waiting for us to be next, then they'll have no other option of joining in", Azusa stated.

Mio sighed, "I should have worn something more comfortable, this thing's too tight and makes me stiff"

"Hmm, You want something more stealthy?", Asami questioned.

Mio sweat dropped, "I'd like that"

"Here, im sure these'll fit you fine, Nami and you are about the same", Asami handed Mio a black shozoko.

Mio put her hands up, "I can wear this? You sure"

"Of course, Akiyama-hime, you're uncomfortable right? so put them on"

Mio gave in, "Thank you", Mio got up and walked to another space and undressed.

Mio put the shozoko on, it made her feel different.

Asami was gearing up just incase, she had a few shurikens and a chain sickle.

"Hope you won't have to use those", Azusa gulped slightly.

Asami smiled lightly, "Yeah, hope so too"

* * *

"Yui, c'mon, we got get to the Akiyamas! the enemies taking a route around us"

Ritsu and Yui both led a small battalion of Ninjas and Samurai alike.

"Damn it!"

Yui was wounded, she held her side as she carried her weapon in her free hand.

Ritsu saw Yui struggle a bit, "Yui, stay strong"

"Hai, hai, Im fine"

Ritsu huffed slightly, all the men and women, including herself, were exhausted, the enemy had been putting up a pretty fair struggle.

"So Rikkun, what's Going on with Mio-chan"

Ritsu quickly blushed, "YUI!"

Yui giggled lightly, "Gomen Gomen, I just wanted to lighten the mood"

Ritsu sighed, "Baka Yui..."

Yui grinned, "Seriously though, have you two...y'know, gotten together?"

"Yui...we...we haven't", Ritsu answered.

Everyone was walking and with their guards up.

"Rikkun, you should tell her how you feel, Im sure she feels the same"

"What makes you think that?", Ritsu asked.

"Well for starters, she's always worried about you, she's always treating you whenever you get injured or sick."

Ritsu's cheeks slightly burned, she averted eye contact with her comrade and looked forward. "So? she's just really nice"

Yui's eyes narrowed, "Nice? Hehehe I think she's wife material for you"

"Yui! Quit being a joker and focus on what we're doing now!"

Yui laughed, scaring the other soldiers aswell as confusing them.

"Why's she laughing?", a man said.

"She does know she's bleeding right", another man added.

"I think she's lost it" a woman's voice joined in.

The three also let out a light chuckle.

Ritsu was flustered.

"Rikkun, listen. You should propose to her before someone else does, I've heard rumors of the Tachibana's wanting to get with the Akiyamas"

Ritsu frowned.

the army walked through the forest, they were close to the Akiyamas by now.

"Tachibana's?"

"Yeah, Rikkun, believe me, The Akiyamas like you a lot, they'd be happy to comply and im sure Mio would love the idea."

"You sound so sure, Yui"

"Because i'am sure, Rikkun"

Ritsu once again looked forward.

'Mio'

* * *

 _Try as the Tainaka might, she couldn't ever give the Akiyama girl the cold shoulder, she as a matter of fact, loved the Akiyama princess, but for certain reasons, she never made advances._

 _she never would've thought the Akiyama girl felt the same way_

* * *

"Wow, it kinda suits you Mio-chan"

"Thanks I guess", Mio sat down next to name, "Nami's burning up"

Asami looked worried but brushed it aside, "She'll be okay"

'Hopefully'

* * *

"They're here, Daimyo-sama!"

"Kisame! They couldn't be stopped!"

Many archors scrambled to get into place, "We're ready!"

Tomio was thinking, 'Damn it, Mito!' "Where did that Baka go"

"Daimyo-sama?!"

"Right, On my mark!", Tomio lifted a hand into the air.

'Damn it, I was hoping they wouldn't make it this far!'

"Aim!"

Archors lit their arrows and took aim at the enemies approaching.

'Here it goes'

"Sh-"

"The Forces!" an archor yelled out.

"Tainaka and Hirasawa!"

Tomio looked out to see if it was true, and he knew it was true when he saw the familiar colors of Red, white (Tainakas) and Blue and Black (Hirasawa).

"just in time!", Tomio yelled out, "We must still assist them as much as possible!"

"HAI!"

* * *

"We're here!", Yui said

Ritsu observed Yui, she was able to tell Yui was trying to keep her composure.

'She's bleeding, she'll pass out at this rate, she may even die', Ritsu was thinking. 'I have no choice but to force her down, I don't want to lose her'

"So, Daimyo-sama?"

"Attack, now!", Ritsu yelled out.

"HAAAIII!"

"SHIT!" an enemy yelled out as he heard the war cry of the Tainakas and Hirasawas Soldiers.

"They noticed us, Misaka!"

"Prepare for another round!"

"Tsukimi!, c'mere!"

"Hai Tainaka-dono"

"Get the other Kunochi! and go to the back!"

"What!? the back-"

"Trust me", Ritsu grabbed the young female kunoichi and whispered to her, "Yui's hurt, she can't die here, I need you to watch over her"

the young girl nodded, "But she won't comply, you know that"

Ritsu smirked, "Don't worry, i'll take her out"

The girl became confused.

"Yui, c'mere", Ritsu called yui over.

"yeah"

"Listen, I need you to stay in the back with the kunoichi"

"What why?"

"You're hurt"

"I can still fight"

in that moment, Yui turned around and Ritsu Knocked her out, Yui collapsed

Everyone was stunned, "D-Daimyo-sama?"

"She's hurt, she couldn't possible go on"

They nodded.

"So"

"Let's get started, and Tsukimi, she's in you hands now"

the young kunoichi nodded, "Hai"

* * *

 _This battle will mark the beginning of many more to come._

 _The shoguns are celebrating as the Daimyos are left to battle enemies they didn't even see coming_

* * *

Whale hope y'all like it so far, don't worry, they'll be a few pairing in this fic.

They'll be a lot going on in this fic by the way, just letting y'all know.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter:_**

 _Ritsu leaves Yui behind and goes into battle._

 _Tomio's forces back the Hirasawa and Tainaka forces up._

 _Mito finds herself stuck out in the battle field._

 _Mio comes to terms with how she truly feels about her childhood friend, Ritsu._

 _The Kotobuki send in a few reinforcements to help out._

 _The enemy forces break down._

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

 **Review replies**

 _LalHriat759: Heheheheh, Don't worry, Mitsu's most likely gonna be shipped in this fic, aswell as other pairings._

 _Agung Lim: Lol and Thanks, Mate_

 _Kikai Akari: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Mate._

* * *

Sayonara, Till next update!


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting, Family, Love

Hope y'all like this fic so far

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes I might make

* * *

 _The battle field was littered with bodies already, The Tainaka forces using everything they had to bring the enemy down, The Akiyama helping in every way they could, Hirasawa forces began to light fires at the end of the arrows._

"Kisame!"

Tomio observed the battle field, "Archors! Take aim and shoot!"

"HAI!"

"C'mon! lets push them and corner them by the river!", Ritsu yelled out as she fought.

"That's a good idea actually, c'mon, let's corner them!", a man yelled out.

* * *

"You hear that!?", Azusa yelled out as she pointed her finger up at the brick ceiling.

Mio and Asami looked up.

"So, looks like the fights started", Asami said with a Grunt.

Mio looked worried. 'That means, Ritsu's forces couldn't hold them off', Mio's facial features darkened, "Tsk, Damn!"

Azusa was worried aswell. 'What's going on up there?'

* * *

 **"(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)"**

 **"(BANG) (BANG) (BOOM)"**

 **"(TAP) (TAP) (BOOM)"**

"HAI!" "HAI!" "HAI!"

an organized fast pasted Drumming began, men and women at the Akiyama's castle began the drumming and chanting as the battle seemed to reach a climax.

"OOOOOOOOOUUUU!"

The Drumming, tapping and chanting can be heard by all those fighting.

"Huh, looks like they want us to quickly handle this", a female kounoichi said while looking at the direction of where the drumming was coming from.

"Yeah, seems like it", a male shinobi said with a smirk.

"Let's hurry up and Push them west!", Ritsu yelled out once more

The men and women on the battle field all roared with might, the sound of metal on metal, war cries and screams of death was all heard as the Tainaka forces forced the enemy west, The Hirasawa's were to stay by the Akiyamas just incase.

"Fucker!", Ritsu leaped forward and challenged a male to hand to hand combat.

The male roared and sprinted forward and jump kicked, Ritsu moved aside quick enough to evade the attack, she kicked the man in the gut and dropped him to the muddy ground, "Baka!", the man grunted and got back up as he flipped onto his feets, "Young Daimyo, it'll be an honor for me to kill you", The man Put his guards up and tightened his hands into fists, Ritsu followed and did the same.

"Well, Daimyo-sama seems to be having fun"

"Man, we gotta push these scum west, Tainaka-dono's having all the fun!"

Ritsu had a grin plastered on her face, "That's an honor you won't get to have, worm"

"Whatever you say, Daimyo-sama"

Ritsu was intrigued by the man infront of her, she noticed how he kept on trying to get to her for combat since the battle started back at her castle.

"What is you name, worm"

"Why do you wish to know?"

Both circled around with their guards up.

"To know the man I killed that dared to challenge me, You've been looking forward to fighting me since before we got here, No?"

The man chuckled, "You are clever"

Ritsu smirked confidently, "Of course"

"Name's, Tsuyasha, Tsuyasha Yamamori"

"Interesting"

"Let's do combat now!"

The man jumped forward and punch forward with force, Ritsu took a hold of the fist and bent it back and pulled the attacker forward but the man kicked her stomach and she let his hand go. "UGH!" Ritsu Grunted and composed herself, 'Don't let that happen again' she yelled at herself.

"Couldn't avoid that, could you"

"I wasn't expecting much out of you, I must apologize for underestimating you"

"Very well, apology excepted, now don't hold back You fool"

Many around the two of them were fighting, but for some reason, Ritsu felt like it was just the two of them on the battle field. she felt a rush, as if she was drunk, she felt...so enlightened, No, the right word is, excited.

"Come on", Ritsu waved at the enemy and signaled him to come forward.

"HAAAAA!"

The man charged and soon the two began a battle of life and death.

* * *

"Drumming?", Mio questioned

Asami nodded, "The beat's a sign"

"A sign?", Azusa asked while she was tending to the injured kounoichi Nami.

"This beat is rushed, it says a lot, Seems like we're winning so far." Asami folded her arms across her chest and sat on the floor, "It's a beat of encouragement, hopefully we're actually winning"

Mio looked serious, 'Hopefully we're winning, we can't afford to lose'

Mio knew very well that if they lost, the survivors would become slaves, and would have to submit to the...Shoguns order.

Azusa looked fraustrated, She felt the anxiety of what was going on, worried about her spouse.

"Azusa, im sure Yui will be okay, don't worry so much"

"I know, but I just can't help but worry about Yui", Azusa picked her head up and looked at Mio and Asami, "Nami-san was wounded badly, imagine the others out there, what if..."

'Don't finish that thought Azusa', Mio mentally said.

Asami understood about Azusa's worries and what the Hirasawa was thinking, and in all honesty, she also worried about the others that were fighting, she had friends and even...a lover.

"...What if, The ones we want to come back to us, don't come back"

Mio looked away, "...think positive-"

"Let's get real over here, Mio. This is the first time we've been ambushed and thrown into a big battle, we're bound to lose loved ones", Azusa stood up, "I know it hurts to think about, but...the odds are stacked against us, my father told me, nothing like this has happened in the last 20 years, peace comes and goes. the soldiers out there, aren't as experienced as the soldiers from back then, we weren't born in a warring generation-"

"Azusa-san stop, I get where you're coming from, but I can assure you that Ritsu daimyo's army can handle this, the enemy caught us all off guard, we didn't have time to gear up, they busted into the castle and began the fight."

"You're from Ritsu's side!?", Mio yelled out

"Y-Yes i'am"

"But I thought you-"

"Your father sent me and Nami to the Tainaka fort, im also allied with your family"

Mio let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "So you were there when the attack happened?"

"Yes, I was", Asami's Steel grey eyes searched Mio's eyes

"Ritsu, how was she?"

Asami smiled lightly, "She held herself together pretty well, she's okay, im sure of that much"

Mio put her right hand over her heart and sighed in relief, "Thank the gods, I was so worried"

'Akiyama-hime worried about Daimyo-sama? Uh-Oh Ritsu-sama, seems like you might have a wife on you hands', Asami smiled, "You must really care about her huh?"

Mio nodded with a blush, "Of course, me and her grew up together"

"Oh yeah, I forgot", Asami chuckled lightly

'Ritsu's okay as far as she knows, she saw her last after all, Ritsu's a great fighter, im sure Ritsu will come back to me'

* * *

"AAAHH!", Ritsu shoved a Tsuyasha back and low kicked him.

Tsuyasha fell on the ground and grunted but quickly came back to his feets. "HAAAA!", he punched and kicked in a past pace, Ritsu did well in blocking, as the two were fighting, many soldiers continued to push the enemy further west to corner and kill them. "HAAA!" Ritsu searched for an opening and counter attacked Tsuyasha.

"URGH!", Tsuyasha fell back and held his stomach as he coughed out blood.

Ritsu wiped the blood that was coming out of her nose and mouth, "let's finish this, Tsuyasha-san"

Tsuyasha got up and limped forward, "Hai, Daimyo, I shall take you life this time"

The two prepared for the climax and picked up the Katanas, Ritsu got into her stance and stood still waiting for her enemy to attack.

"Here I come!", he sprinted forward, "DIE!"

Ritsu focused and searched her enemy for an opening and found it. Tsuyasha stabbed forward, Ritsu ducked and did the same.

"UH!? K-Kisame (Cough)", Ritsu's katana had gone through his chest, he gagged and coughed out blood.

"It was an Honor to have fought you Tsuyasha-san, you were a great opponent", Ritsu pulled her blade out of his chest and put it into her sheath, "Goodbye"

Ritsu turned away and walked off, leaving her opponent to bleed out.

"Rikkun!"

"What?!" Ritsu turned around and came face to face with Mito.

"I got stuck out here", Mito pouted.

"B-BAKA!", Ritsu yelled out, getting the attention of a few soldiers.

Mito pouted once more, "Well im sorry for getting stuck out here", Mito crossed her arms over her chest, "You're acting as if I wanted to be out here"

"Knowing you, probably!", Ritsu waved her arms sideways up and down quickly.

"Hmph"

"Tomio must be worried sick about your absence", Ritsu pointed to the Akiyama's fort.

"It's not like I knew we'd all get attacked at you fort"

"Damn it Mito, I gotta get you to the fort where it's safe, plus Hirasawa's badly wounded"

Mito nodded, "Get me there and take Hirasawa with us aswell as some of your men"

"Right"

* * *

"Tomio-sama!"

"What is it!"

"Your wife!"

Tomio snapped his attention to the man talking to him, "WHERE!?"

"She's accompanied by the Tainaka and what seems to be some of the Hirasawa and Tainaka samurai."

"Mito, you have a lot of explaining to do", Tomio said to himself.

"Open the gates!"

* * *

"They're opening the gates!" Tsukimi said

"You're so in trouble Mito, Tomio's gonna loose his head on ya'", Ritsu said as she supported Yui on her back.

"Oh well, it was worth the adventure I guess", Mito said with a light smile.

"You one crazy lady" Tsukimi commented

Mito turned back at Tsukimi "Why you-"

"Less talking, more running!, they'll close the gates if we're not fast enough!" Ritsu intervened in what would have turned out to be an argument.

"urgh", a shinobi was caught by a chain sickle. blood splattered onto Tsukimi and a few other shinobi.

"Shit, Tatu!", Tsukimi screamed.

The pack ran through the battle ground and took out all those that stood in their way, the gates were getting closer and closer, soon they saw archors shooting at the enemy that went through the gates.

"HURRY!" a man from the top of the fort yelled out as the gates were slowly closing.

"Shit!"

Mito waved as she ran, "WAIT!"

"HURRY!", the man yelled out once more

The group pushed on hard and made it through the fight and through the gates.

"Haaa Haaaa haaa"

They all panted and some even dropped to their knees as the gates behind them closed.

"What a run", Ritsu was sweating heavily, she placed Yui on the ground and got up.

"Medics!", Mito yelled out through her pants.

Three shinobis and four samurais made it in with them. "Shit"

"MITO!"

The group turned their attention to a man and a few medics coming their way.

"Tomio!", Mito yelled back

Tomio ran to his wife and quickly embraced her, "Baka, You've got some explaining to do!" he yelled as he held his wife.

Mito buried her face into her husband's chest, "I know I know"

Ritsu observed them, "Thanks for opening the gates"

Tomio released his wife, "Thank you for bring my idiot of a wife back"

"No problem", Ritsu wiped the sweat from her face.

"No good!"

"Huh!", Ritsu and the other turned their attention to the medics tending to Yui.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked the medics.

"She's bleeding too much, we have to get her inside so we could stop it and treat her"

Tomio nodded, "What are waiting for fools! she is a daimyo, I will not have a Daimyo die here on my land!"

"H-Hai!", the medics took her and carried her inside the fort.

"We should go inside aswell, you men will handle this right?", Tomio questioned the Tainaka.

"Of course", Ritsu nodded.

'They better handle this, it'll be an embarrassment if they fail'

"Come Come", Tomio lead the group inside and locked up

"You all must rest now, you all look exhausted and wasted", Tomio said as he pointed to barracks.

Tsukimi and the others looked at their leader.

Ritsu nodded, "Go"

"The soldiers bowed, "Thank you", and they all left to rest up.

"Mito, you fool", Tomio looked at his wife.

"Im sorry, Tomio", Mito bowed to her husband.

"Ritsu, thank you, you have my gratitude", Tomio bowed torward Ritsu and rose up again.

"It was no problem, I just didn't want your wife to get hurt out there, I mean not that she really needed me, she's pretty skilled herself", Ritsu sighed.

"Ah, yes, she is, but she's quite clumsy", Tomio also sighed.

"My daughter, where is she?", Mito asked all of a sudden.

"Oh, I sent her with Azusa and the two shinobis down the hideaway"

"Why, Tomio?", Mito asked

"Just incase things got too ugly"

Ritsu looked on and asked, "Where is this "Hideaway" Tomio?"

"Rikkun?"

"I don't think Mio and those three should be down there any longer, things won't get to that point" Ritsu stated

"Hmm well, you seem confident about your men, the hideaway is down a level, by the cells, go to the last cell and pull the bed in the corner to the side, you'll see a rug, pull that off and there you have it, the entrance." Tomio explained.

Ritsu bowed, "I'll get them"

"No, I will" Mito volunteered, "You're pretty beaten up yourself, I think you should head and check with one of our medics and get patched up"

Tomio crossed his arms over his chest, "I think Mito's right, let her get Mio and the others, go get patched up"

Ritsu sighed, "Right"

Mito and Ritsu both left, Tomio was left thinking.

* * *

"Guys, at this rate, Nami-san might not make it-"

"Girls!?"

Mio, Azusa and Asami stood up.

"M-Mom!", Mio yelled out

Mito came into sight at the end of the long hallway, "Geez, you girls went all the way in", Mito commented

"Mom!" Mio ran to her mother and hugged her.

"I missed you so much Mio", Mito hugged her daughter.

"I was so worried about you mom", Mio let a few tears escape from her eyes.

Asami and Azusa sighed in relief, "does this mean we can go back up?"

Mito nodded, "Yes, wait...", Mito looked around, "Nami? where is she?"

Asami looked down, "she's injured and unconscious"

Mito let her daughter go, "She needs medical attention then, c'mon pick her up and lets hurry back."

* * *

Everyone feared losing someone they loved, war always claimed a good chunk of loved ones from peoples lives, it served to fuel hatred against those that had taken the lives of the their loved ones.

Ritsu had taken off her gear she was only dressed in what she wore under her samurai attire. the white sash she had around her waist was stained in her blood, her face cut and bruised, her whole body ached with pain, parts of her clothing were cut, revealing cut and blood smeared skin.

"Geez, I really got messed up this time", Ritsu knew she was going to be hearing from a certain raven haired girl soon. "Mio"

Ritsu was standing, she couldn't deal with laying down at the moment, her back was cut in many places, it stung to lay down, Ritsu let out a sigh and grunted as she loosened her blood stained sash and removed her bloody upper body attire.

"Shit", Ritsu groaned as she felt the bloody shirt unstick from her back.

Ritsu tensed up, her muscles flexed slightly.

* * *

"Ritsu's here!", Mio asked her mother and father

"Yes, go look around for her, im sure you'll find her", Tomio said

Mio nodded and quickly left in search of her childhood friend.

"Those two Huh?", Asami looked at the two Akiyamas with an eyebrow up.

Mito smiled and Tomio coughed awkwardly into his hand.

Azusa smiled lightly, 'Mio-chan and Ritsu-san, Ritsu came back-', Azusa's eyes widened, "YUI!?"

Asami's eyes widened aswell, "Crap, what about Hirasawa-sama"

Mito and Tomio looked at each other, "She was fatally wounded, she was bleeding out", Tomio paused.

Azusa gasped, "No, I-Is-"

"She's alive...Barely, but im sure she'll pull through", Mito tried calming the panic stricken girl down.

Asami put a hand on Azusa's shoulder.

"Im sure Yui will pull through, she's strong"

* * *

Mio quickly walked around, looking for the Young daimyo, curious as to in what condition might the Tainaka be in.

"That Baka, where is she-"

"Shit, Ow Ow Ow", a voice hissed.

Mio recognized the voice and followed where the voice was coming from.

"Kisame! Those fools better manage somehow-"

"Ritsu!"

Ritsu turned around at her name being called, 'Only three people call me by my first name, Ones knocked out, ones far away...But one lives here'

"Mio-Ooomph!"

Ritsu was quickly embraced by the younger girl, "Baka I was so worried!", Mio instantly sobbed and scolded the daimyo.

Ritsu winced a bit, "Im sorry, Mio", Ritsu held the girl tightly, "Im so sorry, Mio"

The Tainaka felt the need to apologize to the sobbing Akiyama, she knew Mio hated to see her get messed up.

Mio pulled back and eyed Ritsu up, "Geez Ritsu you're in bad shape!", Mio ran her hand over a few bloody cutover the Tainaka's well defined Stomach.

'Ritsu', Mio blushed lightly as her hand felt up Ritsu's upper body. 'Now's not the time to be distracted, I have to patch her up and clean her wounds'

"Come, Ritsu", Mio took Ritsu's hand in hers and went to the bathing area to help her clean up.

Ritsu's vision blurred slightly and she stumbled.

"Ritsu?", Mio quickly turned around and supported the bloodied Girl, "Are you okay?"

The Daimyo stood straight, "Y-Yeah"

The Akiyama wasn't buying it, "Ritsu lean on to me if you need support"

"Uh, Fine", Ritsu looked away.

* * *

"Urrr"

"Relax Ritsu"

Ritsu grunted, "It really burns"

Mio had helped Ritsu into the water, instantly the mud and blood on Ritsu's body seaped into the water.

"Ow"

The Tainaka had stripped off her bloody clothing except for her underwear, she kept those on.

Mio tied her hair up and also stripped of some clothing and got into the water to better help the daimyo get cleaned up. Mio turned Ritsu over and washed her back, the wounds still bled a bit, but Mio was satisfied that the mud and dirt were off Ritsu's body.  
Mio Ran her hands over Ritsu's shoulders and back, seeing all the old and new battle scars that were on The Daimyo's body.

"Ritsu, does it still burn?"

Ritsu let out a breath, "Not much"

"Good, turn around"

The Amber eyed Daimyo did as she was told. Amber eyes met Steel Grey, "What a day it's been far"

Mio smiled lightly and got closer to Ritsu, "Im so glad you're okay, hurt, but okay", Mio giggled, she placed a hand on Ritsu's bruised cheek and caressed it with the pad of her thumb. "You're always so wreckless, I don't know what'd I do if something were to happen to you"

"Mio", Ritsu positioned her hands and Mio's bare hips.

Mio blushed furiously, 'what's happening? Ritsu, she...Her hands...what are we doing?'

Ritsu looked into Mio's eyes, "M-Mio?"

Mio snapped out of her thoughts and pulled her hand away only to relocate it onto the taller girl's abs, "Y-Yes?"

"I..I-I...", Ritsu became nervous, she gulped and looked away, "-Um"

Mio's facial features softened, "What is it Ritsu?"

Ritsu faced Mio once again, she took a deep breath, 'What if I would've died out there, I would've never been able to tell Mio, to actually tell her ask for her hand in marriage. I got another chance, I can't blow it this time'

Mio noticed Ritsu looked troubled, "Ritsu, tell me"

The two teens stared at each other, both silent.

'If I don't do it now, some one might beat me to the punch'

"Mio", Ritsu said more confidently

"What is it, Ritsu?"

Ritsu moved her hands from Mio's hips, to Mio's lower back, and some strange glint shun in Ritsu's honey Amber eyes.

"I Love You, Mio"

Mio looked away and froze instantly, eyes widened. 'She just...Told me she loved me?'

"Mio?", Ritsu feared the worst. 'Oh no, what if she pushes me away after this, what if she doesn't want to see me anymore'

"R-Ritsu...", Mio felt her eyes water up, 'Ritsu told me she loves me, I feel so happy', "...Baka, I love you too"

"No...Mio" Ritsu didn't feel like Mio understood what Ritsu really meant, "I don't mean a best friend or family type of love, Mio"

The Akiyama stood quiet and listened to the Tainaka explain.

"...When I say I love you, I mean as in...I want you to give me your hand in marriage"

Mio gasped, her heart thumping in her chest wildly.

The Tainaka observed Mio, Mio didn't back away and scold her, Mio stood still, as a matter of fact, Mio still kept her hand against Ritsu's lower abdomen. Ritsu couldn't seem to read Mio at the moment.

Ritsu continued, "So?"

Mio finally snapped out from her train of thought once again, "R-Ritsu...You being serious?", The Akiyama princess stuttered.

"Yes, I am. Mio I want you to marry me...Of course, if it's something you'd be okay with", Ritsu removed her hands from Mio body and also removed Mio's hands from hers.

"Ritsu, this is...I..", Mio was at a loss for words, she knew deep down she felt the same way...But she was scared. she began to think.

"No rush Mio, I just-"

"It's fine...Ritsu, I-I...", Mio blushed so much, her cheeks were extremely reddened, "..I fell the same way, Ritsu"

"Mio, don't force-"

"Im not", Mio let out a sigh and looked up at Ritsu, "I love you Too baka, I always have. Im glad you feel the same", Mio pressed herself against her Now-suitor, "I feel so complete when you're around me, and when you're away from me, I always worry."

"Mio, please don't force yourself", Ritsu once again wrapped her arms around the ravenette she loved.

"Im not, Ritsu. I do Love you, and...", Mio took Ritsu's face into her hands and brought their forheads together, "...Yes, i'll give you my hand in marriage"

"M-Mio? Seriously?", Ritsu was stunned and happy at the same time.

"Yeah, My Love", Mio purred lightly and gave her soon to be spouse a Peck on the lips.

The Tainaka felt her heart race, she kissed the ravenette multiple times, each kiss getting more and more Passionate, soon hands began to explore, Mio purred as Ritsu turned them around so that Mio could be pinned against the wood of the bathing tub, Mio wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, Mio enjoyed this moment so much. finally after all the years of yearning for each other, the two finally confess their love for one another.

"~R-Ritsu", Mio let out a moan as, the Tainaka broke contact with her lips, only to reconnect them to Mio's neck.

Ritsu smiled against Mio's skin, she took a hold of Mio's breasts and fondled them lightly.

"~Ahhh", Mio let out another moan of pleasure.

"You like that huh?", Ritsu then put her knee inbetween her lovers legs and kneed upward.

"~AHH!", Mio covered her mouth.

Ritsu chuckled, "No need for that, Love. I want to hear you"

"B-but, I don't want the other to hear us"

"Mio, there's a war going on outside, drums are being played, and people are screaming all over the place."

Mio giggled once again, "You actually have a point this time"

"Great, Now-"

"But-"

"But?"

"Let's hold off a bit", Mio put her hands on Ritsu's chest.

"Huh? You're not ready?"

Mio giggled, "No silly...I just feel like, we should wait until, you know...until we get married"

"Oh, Right Right", Ritsu backed away from Mio to give her a little space and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "I Forgot"

"That's okay, baka. at least you got a little taste of what it's going to be like", Mio said seductively

"Yeah"

"Let's go and finish patching you up"

"Uh Right"

the two exited the bath content, both anxious to tell the news to Mio's parents.

* * *

Whale, I hope y'all liked this chapter!

More to come, stay tuned!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next chapter, Bye!


End file.
